The Solar Eclipse Monsters
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Prequel to "Turtle Power Meets Pony Magic". Before the Ponies met the TMNT, they met Teddy Ruxpin and his friends, when Quellor creates a solar eclipse and unleashes titanic monsters, it's up to the Ponies, Teddy and co. to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whoo-hoo! I finally finished this, a prequel to my TMNT/MLP crossover series, this is also a rewrite to another fanfic I wrote some years back. I lately got into the show "The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin", and Tweeg became my favorite character out of all of them. I think even though Tweeg tries to be bad, he has some good deep down. He's kind of the Bushroot of Grundo. Oh and please, don't be shy to critique, and if you wish to pester me about a dumb rule, do so through PM or e-mail, NOT in the reviews.

Disclaimer: All MLP characters belong to Hasbro and anyone else. Teddy Ruxpin characters belong to Ken Forsse and anyone else. Song featured is from "The Return of Jafar" which is owned by Disney. Well, enough of this crap, on with the show!

The Solar Eclipse Monsters

Part 1:

_Today is a typical day for the Little Ponies as they romp and frolic in Dream Valley. Wind Whistler and Paradise fly through clouds and even bashing some. As Fizzy makes bubbles appear and Speedy pops them one by one. Scrumptious gets some vegetables from her garden as Posey picks a few flowers from hers._

Posey: Gee Scrumptious, your vegetables look great.

Scrumptious: So do your flowers, Posey. (sniffs flowers) They smell pretty too.

_Scrumptious takes her basket of vegetables to Cupcake's kitchen. While Paradise is flying, she notices a giant airship. She meets the crew. One is a brown bear wearing red & tan shirt & shorts, the other is a yellow caterpillar with eight limbs and the third is an old man wearing a green shirt and inventor's apron._

Paradise: Who are you?

Bear: I was going to ask the same to you, also where are we?

Paradise: I'm Paradise and this is Dream Valley in Ponyland.

Old man: Ponyland? That doesn't seem to be on our charter.

Caterpillar: We probably should've taken a right at Alba Query.

Bear: Well, I'm Teddy Ruxpin, an illiop. And this is Grubby, an octopede.

Grubby: Hello.

Teddy: And Newton Gimmick.

Gimmick: How do you do.

Teddy: We could use a place to rest anyway. Know where we can stay, Paradise?  
Paradise: Sure do. Follow me.

_The airship follows Paradise to Dream Valley. At that time, in a tower far from Ponyland, a green character wearing a purple robe is at his desk, looking over papers and such. His name being Jack W. Tweeg._

Tweeg: (Sighs) Ever since L.B., Buffy and the bounders left, it's been rather dull around here. Also since those goody-two-shoes have left, there's no one to bother.

_He goes to his balcony, looking over it and remembering many of the times he's tried villainy, only for it to turn out unpleasant._

Tweeg: I hate to admit it, but L.B.'s right; I am a failure as a villain. Also, do I _really_ belong at M.A.V.O.? I mean, all that's happened was I screwed up and got the slammer. No one at M.A.V.O. really cared for me, not even Mommy. Like L.B. said, I should quit.

_Just then, Louie the messenger Grunge shows up with a telegram from M.A.V.O. He hands it to Tweeg whom opens it and reads it._

Tweeg: "To Jack W. Tweeg, we at M.A.V.O. have decided to give you a little something, to receive it, come to M.A.V.O. headquarters. Sign Quellor the Supreme Oppressor of Monsters And Villains Organization." Hmm, I wonder what it could be.

_He heads off to the headquarters of M.A.V.O. (Monsters and Villains Organization) where he comes before all the members and the head, Quellor. By him are his pet rat-bats, Ickly Bognostroclum, Drudge, Trudge and Sludge._

Quellor: So, Tweeg, you have come at last.

Tweeg: Yes. I got a telegram saying that you had something for me.

Bognostroclum: We've taken a vote and we've decided… you're out of M.A.V.O.!  
Tweeg (pretending to be upset when is really pleased): I… I am?  
Quellor: Yes, you've done more screw-ups and less success and were lousy with dues.

Tweeg: I thought I paid my last due.

Mrs. Maggotheart: Yes, though you were tardy in showing up here.

Eleanor: You've been worthless since the day you were born!

Quellor: You Jack W. Tweeg have been nothing but a low-down idiotic nuisance to all of us ever since we let you in as an apprentice!

_After being insulted, Tweeg becomes angry and bursts into song._

Tweeg:  
That's it!  
I've had it  
I hate to be dramatic  
But it's time for me  
To hit the road

_Quellor tries zapping him but Tweeg dodges just barely._

Terrific!  
Fine!  
I'm drawin' the line  
before I wind up as a great big toad!

_Drudge, Sludge and Trudge take him by his arms and escort him out the door._

I was a fool to stop you from runnin' the show  
I'm cuttin' ya loose, fellas!  
Well, here I go!

_He gets booted out the door, literally. He just waves back to them as they close the door at him._

Arrividerci!  
C'est la vie!

_Gets back up, rubbing his sore butt_.

Hope all goes well!  
I'm lookin' out for me!

_He returns to his tower as he packs his things and leaves a "For Sale" sign in front._

Tweeg speaking: Well, I'm off to start a new life. Maybe I'll move back in with Pop.

_He walks down a path into a small town._

Tweeg: But who knows what'll happen? Only the future can tell.

_He turns to some Illiper passing by._

Tweeg: Oh, you don't think I can do it? I'll show ya.

_The passerby just rolls his eyes as Tweeg gets back into song._

Okay! I'm not bright,  
I've paid my second-to-right,  
And I don't get no respect  
I turn the other way  
But this lousy day  
Is the only thanks that I get

_He comes upon a produce stand, leaning on the counter._

I never found a friend that I can trust  
they promise caviar,  
And leave me eatin' dust!

_He goes off again walking down the road._

That's some reward for loyalty  
From here on in,  
I'm lookin' out for me!  
Oh, I don't need nobody else  
I'll never fail  
I'll cover my own trail

_He makes his way past a crowd of Illipers._

I can take care of myself!

_He gets past them and comes upon some others, whom he puts his arms around; they all do a cancan of some sort._

You know, it just don't pay  
To give a hoot  
I'm givin' all my heart  
What do I get?  
The boot!

_He breaks from the dancers and kicks the ground._

I'm through with that,  
I'm runnin' free  
From here on in,  
I'm lookin' out for me!

_(Song ends)_

_Someone hands him his suitcase that he put down somewhere, he takes it and continues on his way. At that time, Paradise introduces Teddy, Grubby and Gimmick to the rest of the Ponies and their friends._

Paradise: Everyone, meet Teddy, Grubby and Gimmick.

Wind Whistler: It's a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances.

Gimmick: Likewise, I'm er, uh, sure.

_Soon enough, everyone has tea, milk and gingerbread cookies._

Megan: So, what brings you to Ponyland?

Teddy: We're looking for other Illiops like me in Grundo; also return some crystals to the Hard-to-Find City.

Paradise: I've heard of the Hard-to-Find City. It was taken over by the nasty Gutangs.

Grubby: Yup. We defeated them more than once. Though, we probably haven't seen the last of Quellor.

Danny: Who's this Quellor guy?

Teddy: He's a powerful villain and the head of a group called Monsters and Villains Organization, or M.A.V.O.

Gimmick: But Grubby is right. Who knows what he's up to now?

_As Tweeg is walking down the path, he sits on a rock and takes a break. That's when he's approached by Quellor's 3 goons._

Tweeg: Ugh, what is it this time?

Sludge: Quellor changed his mind about ya, he wants ya back in M.A.V.O.

Tweeg: Oh really?

Drudge: Yeah, if you complete a certain task, he'll let you back in.

Tweeg: What sort of task?

Trudge: He'll tell ya when we get back to H.Q.

_Though, reluctant and skeptic, Tweeg follows them. They come to M.A.V.O. where Quellor is in front of a large cauldron._

Tweeg: So, what is it I need to do?

Quellor: Before I tell you that, first, let me tell you about the Solar Eclipse Monsters. You see, every solar eclipse, three giant creatures come from the base of Mt. Chaos and wreak havoc.

Tweeg: But the next solar eclipse won't happen for another 3 months.

Quellor: I know, that's where you come in. See, I came upon a spell that'll make the eclipse last forever and the monsters will be under our control. If you conjure up the potion, you're back in M.A.V.O.

Tweeg: Well, O.K.

_He reluctantly and naively starts mixing the potion to create the eternal eclipse. Soon enough after he stirs the potion, it erupts and a dark purple cloud comes out._

Quellor: Yes. Yes!

Tweeg: So… I'm back in? (grins)

Quellor: Oh, you're back in all right.

_Trudge and Sludge throw him in a dungeon cell._

Tweeg: Oof!

_And slam the door, locking it._

Quellor: Back in the dungeon that is. (laughs)

Tweeg: Hey! You tricked me, Quellor!

Trudge: Yeah, and to make sure you don't foil M.A.V.O. again… (makes slashing sound)

Tweeg: (Gasps)

Quellor: But I'll take care of that later. Right now, I have an eternal eclipse to prepare for.

_He and his goons leave as Tweeg just sits there with his arms resting on his knees and buries his face in his arms._

Tweeg: (Sobbing)

_Now Tweeg was in a great predicament, he helped let loose terrible monsters and he is to be killed. At that time, in Dream Valley, the Ponies and their friends are giving their guests a tour. They come upon Dream Castle where Majesty the unicorn and the Grundle King meet them._

Magic Star: And this is Dream Castle, where we used to live until we got Paradise Estate. Then we gave Dream Castle to the Grundles.

Majesty: I'm Majesty, ruler of Dream Castle.

King: And I'm King of Grundles, co-ruler of Dream Castle.

Magic Star: Meet our guests Teddy Ruxpin, Grubby and Gimmick.

Majesty: How do you do? (bows)

King: Greetings. (removes hat and bows)

Teddy: Pleased to meet you, Majesty and King.

_After the tour, they return to Paradise Estate, only to notice the solar eclipse happening._

Spike: Look! A solar eclipse!

Everyone: (Ooh-ing and ahh-ing)

Galaxy: Everyone, there's something you should know about the solar eclipse.

Grubby: Sure, sure, don't look directly into it.

Galaxy: No. I mean the eclipse isn't supposed to happen for another three months.

Gimmick: Galaxy's right. This is very er uh-uh peculiar.

_Meanwhile, in a sealed up cave in a base at Mt. Chaos, the seal begins to dissolve little by little. There is also a pair of eyes that peek out._

Voice: (Growling)

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's part two in my latest fanfic. Not really too much to say except the song featured is from an ep of "My Little Pony Tales". Enjoy!

The Solar Eclipse Monsters

Part 2:

_As we left off, a cave entrance sealed by magic starts opening little by little as the sun is eclipsing. Once big enough, 3 giant creatures come out one by one, first a giant spider that looks a lot like Shelob from "The Lord of the Rings"__**, **__the second is a large manticore and the third is a 3-headed hydra._

Creatures: (Hissing and growling)

_At that time, the Bushwoolies are nearby and see the monsters escaping their den. They head for Paradise Estate, where everyone watches the solar eclipse. That's when Wind Whistler notices something._

Wind Whistler: That's odd.

Grubby: What is?

Wind Whistler: Making direct viewing of the sun's photosphere in the event of a solar eclipse usually causes extreme visionary damage.

Grubby: Uh…

Gusty: She means looking at the solar eclipse can hurt your eyes real bad.

Grubby: Ohh. Why didn't ya say so, Wind Whistler?

Wind Whistler: (Rolls eyes)

_That's when the Bushwoolies show up._

Hugster: Danger, danger in Ponyland!

Bushwoolies: (Various agreements)

Teddy: What type of danger?

Blue Bushwoolie: A magic seal in a cave, opened by solar eclipse…

Bushwoolies: (Various agreements)

Purple Bushwoolie: Making three monsters escape.

Bushwoolies: (Various agreements)

Megan: What kind of monsters?

Hugster: A manticore, a hydra and a giant spider.

Megan: The Moochick might know what to do.

Sky Rocket: Then let's go.

_Megan, Teddy, Grubby, Sky Rocket, Lofty and Ribbon head for the Mushromp and look for the Moochick._

Megan: Mr. Moochick!

Lofty: Mr. Moochick!

Teddy: (Knocking on door) Mr. Moochick, are you home?

Grubby: (Shrugs) I guess he's not home.

_Before he can turn to leave, the Moochick opens his door._

Moochick: Oh my, what's all the ruckus?

Megan: Hi Mr. Moochick, these are our new friends Teddy Ruxpin and Grubby.

Moochick: Oh please, come right in.

_The group follows the Moochick into his cottage._

Moochick: So, what seems to be the trouble?

Megan: The solar eclipse has come early.

Grubby: And this is no ordinary eclipse, your eyes are fine when looking at it, and some monsters appeared.

Moochick: Why, those are the Solar Eclipse Monsters. Now, where'd I put it?

_He starts looking for his book on monsters, but Habit finds it beside his foot. Handing it to him in the process._

Moochick: Aha! Here it is. The Solar Eclipse Monsters sleep in a cave locked by a magic seal. During a solar eclipse, the seal vanishes and unleashes the Monsters. But when the eclipse ends, they return to their cave and the seal reappears.

Teddy: Well, like Grubby said, this is no usual eclipse.

Moochick: Oh yes, yes, yes. I have seen this before; this is done by an eternal eclipse spell. Meant to block the sun forever.

Lofty: How do we break the spell and get rid of the monsters?

Moochick: Oh, well you… how do you do it?

_Habit turns a few pages in the Moochick's book, and then taps on the page with the answer._

Moochick: Of course! The Alicorns!

Ribbon: Alicorns? How do we find them?

Moochick: You must travel to Emerald Gardens, to get there, you must pass Piranha Falls, survive Hick Woods, over Mt. Chaos, through Arachnid Pass and you're there.

_Teddy has taken notes._

Teddy: Sounds rough, but I think we can handle it.

Megan: Thank you for your help, Mr. Moochick.

Grubby: Yeah, thanks. Bye.

_The group leaves the Mushromp and returns to Dream Valley._

Moochick: Take care, now! Well, I think it's the Alicorns; it could be the Singing Grasshoppers, or maybe the Wiggle Worms from beyond the water lilies.

_Habit turns his head to the camera and shakes his head, annoyed with the Moochick's absent-mindedness. At that time, in M.A.V.O.'s dungeon, Tweeg has sunk to his knees and his face in his hands. Dreading what Quellor has in store for his death._

Tweeg: (Crying)

Female voice: Psst. Hey you.

_Tweeg looks over with his tear struck eyes to the voice coming from a shadowy figure wearing a hooded cloak in the opposite corner from him._

Tweeg: Who, (sniffs) who are you?

_The figure comes closer to him, helping him on his feet._

Figure: A prisoner of M.A.V.O. like yourself. But I've been working on an escape plan. (whispers into Tweeg's ear)

_After informing Tweeg on the plan and what he has to do, she bangs on the bars with a tin mug._

Figure: Guard! Guard!

_A guard comes to the cell._

Guard: All right, what's the racket?

Figure: This person here has fallen ill.

_Tweeg is lying on the floor clutching his stomach, pretending to be in agony._

Tweeg: (Groaning) My stomach!

Guard: All right, I'll have a look.

_The guard comes into the cell to look at whatever Tweeg's got, but behind the guard's back, the figure nails him with a big rock. Knocking him out._

Guard: (Groans)

Figure: Now's our chance!

_They go out the door and lock the guard in it. As they're sneaking out, they come upon Quellor's throne room._

Figure: You go ahead, I must get something.

Tweeg: Just be careful.

Figure: Same to you.

_Tweeg goes off as the figure goes into the throne room. While in the hallways, Tweeg hides in a dark corner. The figure appears and touches his shoulder lightly._

Tweeg: (Shrieks)

Figure: Shh! It's just me.

Tweeg: (Pants) Well, don't sneak up on me like that.

_The figure looks around, making sure it's safe._

Figure: The coast is clear.

_They continue on, until finally getting to the front door._

Tweeg: Whew! That was close. I wonder where Quellor and the other M.A.V.O. members are.

Figure: I don't know. But it's wiser to not wait 'til they get back.

Tweeg: That reminds me, I must stop Quellor's eternal eclipse spell.

Figure: There is only one way to break the eclipse spell. You must find the Alicorns in Emerald Gardens.

Tweeg: Right, to Emerald Gardens.I hope we see each other again. Maybe then I'll see your face.

Figure: We'll see each other again, I promise. Oh! If you see him, give this to the Illiop named Teddy Ruxpin.

_She hands him a small bag._

Tweeg: But what… (almost looks into bag)

Figure: (Stops him from looking) Promise you'll give it to him. Please.

Tweeg: All right, a promise. We'd better hurry before M.A.V.O. gets back.

_They go off and take separate directions. Meanwhile, Megan, Teddy, Grubby, Sky Rocket, Lofty and Ribbon return to Paradise Estate._

Danny: What'd the Moochick say?

Megan: We must find the Alicorns.

Paradise: I've heard of the Alicorns, they're Ponies with Pegasus wings and unicorn horns. They live in Emerald Gardens, one of the most beautiful gardens in Ponyland.

Teddy: Then that's where we're going. Who's in?

_Sundance, Shady, Buttons, Galaxy, Surprise and Hippity Hop step forward._

Spike: Count me in.

Teddy: Same here.

Grubby: I might as well.

_They're about to use Gimmick's airship, but the Hydra appears!_

Teddy: Look out!

Hydra: (Roaring)

Megan: Everyone, run for it!

_Everyone runs back into Paradise Estate as the Hydra whacks the airship with his tail, damaging it. The hydra tries attacking the Ponies but Whizzer buzzes around him, often landing on one head then quickly getting off making one head bite the other._

Hydra: (Screeching)

_With the three heads bickering, the hydra goes off._

Teddy: Nice job, Whizzer.

Gimmick: But look!

_They all look at the airship, in bad shape._

Grubby: So much for taking the airship.

Gimmick: Not to worry, I'll get to work fixing it.

Hippity Hop: Looks like we're walking.

Megan. All right, let's go!

Fifi: Bon voyage, everyone! We believe in you!

Wind Whistler: Good luck!

_So Megan, Spike, Teddy, Grubby and the Ponies all go off to find Emerald Gardens._

Paradise: North Star, I think I know who can keep the monsters away for now. Follow me.

North Star: (Nods in agreement)

_They fly off somewhere, at the time, as the heroes trek on through the forest which is spookier than usual due to the eclipse._

Hippity Hop: I don't remember the forest being this creepy before, even at night.

Buttons: Aw relax, Hippity Hop, there's nothing to be afraid of.

Megan: Buttons is right; we'll make it through all right.

Spike: Especially with me lighting the way.

_He breathes fire onto a stick making a torch._

Megan: Remember, things aren't always what they seem.

Grubby: I feel a song coming on.

_Megan burst into song as a means for reassuring everyone._

Megan:  
In the night, shapes may seem fearful  
In the light, they're much more cheerful

_Shady sees a large creature, but Spike shines the torch at it to reveal it's just a tree._

Things are not always what they seem  
Though things bump and clink and rattle  
Don't go jumping into battle

_Grubby bumps into a bush, something falls on him._

Grubby: (Screams)

_Spike reveals it's just a twig._

Things are not always what they seem  
Half asleep, you hear a peep  
And leap to a conclusion

_Hippity Hop walks along, but stops when she sees the glowing eyes of something in a tree._

All alone, you start to moan  
But it's only an illusion

_Spike shines the torch to reveal it's a horned owl._

When the breeze makes curtains flutter  
And your knees feel weak as butter

_Buttons and Surprise get stuck in something, but Spike reveals it to be just moss._

Think - is it real or just a dream?  
You may need more information  
Could be just your imagination

_They see an opening ahead and head towards it._

Things are not always what they seem  
Oh, no, things are not always what they seem

(Song ends)

_They make it out of the forest, all in one piece._

Teddy: Whew! We made it.

Megan: But we still have a ways to go. Over Piranha Falls. That way.

_They head west. Meanwhile, at Paradise Estate…_

Lickety-Split: I hope the others get back soon.

Gingerbread: Yeah, before those solar eclipse whatsits come.

Manticore: (Roars)

_Just then, the Manticore appears!  
_

Ponies: (Screaming)

_As the manticore tries to get them, Paradise and North Star arrive with the Flutter Ponies!_

Rosedust: Utter Flutter!

_They use their Utter Flutter on the Manticore which drives him off._

Peach Blossom: Our Utter Flutter seems to drive the monsters away.

Honeysuckle: Though, I don't think this'll be the last we see of any of the monsters.

Paradise: She's right, plus you won't be able to stop the eclipse.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's part 3 with a guest star. References include "The Emperor's New Groove", "Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers" and one or two Looney Tunes. Song included is from "Sonic Underground".

The Solar Eclipse Monsters

Part 3:

_As we left off, the heroes made up of Megan, Teddy Ruxpin, Grubby, Spike, Shady, Sundance, Buttons, Galaxy, Surprise and Hippity Hop have set off to find the Alicorns to break an eternal eclipse spell and stop MAVO and the solar eclipse monsters. The MAVO airship arrives above Piranha Falls, a waterfall with a large river swarming with piranha, hence the name._

Mrs. Maggotheart: (Evil chuckle) Those meddlesome heroes will come here. You two!

_She points to two MAVO henchmen._

Mrs. Maggotheart: Cut the bridge so when the meddlers arrive, it's dinnertime for the fishies.

_The two henchmen are lowered by bungee cord and harness, and then use chainsaws to cut the bridge legs just right. They're pulled back onboard and fly towards the next trap. Soon enough, the heroes now arrive at Piranha Falls._

Megan: This must be the place.

Grubby: How're we gonna cross with all the piranha in there?

Galaxy: Buttons and I can wink across.

Surprise: And me and Hippity Hop can fly across.

Sundance: And we'll take the bridge.

Teddy: Then let's go.

_With Megan on Sundance, Teddy on Surprise, Spike on Hippity Hop and Grubby on Shady, also the unicorns just winking across._

Grubby: I'm not too heavy for you, Shady, am I?

Shady: No, of course not, Grubby.

_(Creak)_

_Everyone freezes in place._

Sundance: What was that?

_Just then, the bridge breaks in half right in front of them! They back up, but start slipping._

All: Whoa!

Teddy: Hang on, we'll save you!

_Sundance jumps to the other end with Megan safely, as Shady and Grubby jump, her back hangs there for a moment. With a piranha almost biting her tail._

Shady: Aah!

_They're pulled up safely._

Grubby: Whew! That was a close one.

Spike: Yeah, one slip in and we could've been on the piranha dinner menu.

Teddy: Next we have to survive Hick Woods.

Hippity Hop: How can someone not survive it?

Megan: Only one way to find out. Let's go!

_The heroes continue on their way. At that time, Quellor comes into his throne room and finds the crystal missing from his black box._

Quellor: What? Where did it go?

_That's when the Understander comes to him._

Understander: Bad news, O Supreme Oppressor. Tweeg and your other prisoner have escaped.

Quellor: WHAT?

_He goes to a cliff. He then sends out some lightning which summons the monsters to him._

Quellor: I have a new target for you; find the one named Jack W. Tweeg… and destroy him!

Monsters: (Roaring)

_The monsters head off. At that time, the heroes make it to Hick Woods._

Shady: Is this it?

Teddy: Yup. There's a sign.

_They notice a sign, Megan reads it._

Megan: "Danger, Hick Woods. Do not disturb the hicks. Quiet!" Well, we have to be as quiet as we can.

Buttons: Yeah, unless we want to get blasted.

_They enter the deep, dark forest, being as quiet as they can. Until Spike trips over a log._

Spike: Whoa!

Sundance: Spike, are you O.K.?

Spike: Yeah. I'm all right. (grunts, notices foot stuck) I'm stuck! I'm stuck! I'm stuck!

Galaxy: Shh! Spike, you're going to get us all killed.

Grubby: Yeah. Keep it down or you'll wake up the hicks.

Teddy: Here, I'll just…

_He gets Spike's foot loose, helping him back up._

Spike: Thanks Teddy.

_The heroes continue through the woods, along the way, they see rednecks sleeping everywhere, in their chairs, on their porch steps, even hanging in tree branches._

Hicks: (Snoring)

_They continue to tiptoe along the path. But just then, one of Quellor's rat-bats shows up, it blows up a balloon and has a sharp needle._

Bat-rat: (Squeaks)

Hippity-Hop: No, no.

Bat-rat: (Chatters)

Megan: Please, don't.

Bat-rat: (Snickers)

_It pops the balloon creating a loud explosion, but the hicks are still asleep._

Grubby: (Looks around, points at rat-bat) HAH! (gasps, covers mouth)

_All the hicks suddenly wake up and point their guns at the heroes in all directions. The rat-bat flies away._

_(Guns cocking)_

Spike: (Nervous chuckle) How ya doin', fellas?

Teddy: RUN!

_They run off as Yosemite Sam, dressed like a redneck, comes out with an old-fashioned rifle that uses gunpowder._

Sam: I'm a-warnin' ya, strangers! If there's one thing I hates more than bein' woken up, it's-a bein' woken up by hay-burners and city slickers!

_(Gunshots)_

_He chases them down; the good guys hide in the bushes._

Sam: All right, come out wherever you is! I know you're around here, somewheres.

_He starts walking away when…_

Sundance: Ah…ah…

Teddy: (Covers Sundance's nose)

Sundance: Thanks.

_But once Teddy removes his finger from her nose, she sneezes so loud that Sam hears her and finds the good guys in the bushes!_

Sam: Aha!

Good guys: (Screaming)

Sam: I'll get ya, ya varmints!

_As the heroes run for their lives, Sam tries firing at them but his rifle won't work._

_(Gun clicking)_

Sam: Dad-radit, I run outta ammo.

_He pours gunpowder down it and puts it back around his belt. But it still won't work._

Sam: What's the matter with this thing? It's so dark, I can't see nothin'.

_As he lights a match to find the problem, a hand with scissors appears out of the bushes, cuts a small hole in his gunpowder pouch making it pour out._

Sam: Oh, here's the problem. I accidentally turned the goldurn safety on. (throws away match, throws safety switch to off) Now, where was I? Oh yes. Say yer prayers, ya four-legged glue-tubs and yellow-bellied stinka's!

_The match he threw away lights up the gunpowder pouring out. As he runs after the heroes, a trail of gunpowder follows along with being set on fire! He runs past some trees which our heroes are behind. They peek out from behind them._

Grubby: I think we gave him the slip.

Sam: That's what you think, varmints! (points rifle)

_Just then, before he can pull the trigger, the spark catches up to Sam, blowing him sky high._

Sam: YEOW!

_The one responsible for the gunpowder turns up on the path by the trees where the others are. Turns out it's Tweeg!_

Tweeg to Sam: So long, screwy! See ya in St. Louie!

Teddy: Tweeg!

Grubby: What are you doin' here?

Megan: You know him?

Tweeg: No time to explain. This way, hurry!

_With Megan on Sundance, Grubby on Shady, Teddy on Hippity-Hop, Spike on Surprise and Tweeg on Galaxy, they ride out of the woods, safe and sound._

Galaxy: Whew! We made it.

Spike: If Yosemite Sam wasn't trying to kill us, I would've asked for his autograph.

Teddy: Oh well, Spike, maybe another time.

_They dismount their respected Pony, as everyone turns to Tweeg._

Grubby: All right, Tweeg, what're you up to this time?

Tweeg: To help you.

Teddy: You? Help us?

Tweeg: Yeah, I know. Even I don't believe it. But it's my fault the solar eclipse monsters are here, Quellor tricked me into creating the eternal eclipse spell, then afterwards wanted to kill me. I was able to escape with the help of a cloaked figure, but I helped start this and now I'm going to help stop it.

Spike: I say we let him join. He did save us in Hick Woods.

Grubby: I don't know, what if it's a trick?

Tweeg: I swear on my mother's soul, I've quit M.A.V.O. and villainy. They also booted me out, it was sort of 50/50.

Megan: We'll put it to a vote. All in favor of Tweeg joining?

Everyone excluding Buttons: Aye!

Megan: The ayes have it. Buttons, what about you?

Buttons: What if this is a trick? Plus, it's his fault the monsters are out there.

Galaxy: I sense he's telling the truth. Try listening to your heart, Buttons.

Grubby: I feel a song coming on.

_As Grubby said, as Buttons chooses to listen to her heart, a song ensues._

Buttons:  
When you've got a choice to make  
And you don't know which road to take  
Or how to feel  
Megan/Teddy:  
Listen to your heart, girl

_Buttons turns to Tweeg._

Buttons:  
When you look into his eyes  
And you're not sure if he's telling lies  
Or if it's real  
Grubby/Spike:  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Buttons:  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Galaxy:  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Buttons:  
Cause the hearts not gonna lie to you  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Spike/Teddy:  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Buttons:  
And I know you'll always be hearing the truth  
If you listen to your heart  
When the people in your life  
Try to tell you what is right what do you do?  
Grubby/Megan:  
Listen to your heart, girl

_She looks down two paths, one says "your road" the other says "new road."_

Buttons:  
Do you take a brand new road  
Or the one you've always known  
Am I getting through?  
Spike/Galaxy:  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Buttons:  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Teddy/Megan:  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Buttons:  
Cause the hearts not gonna to lie to you  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Grubby/Spike:  
Listen to your heart, girl  
Buttons:  
And I know you'll always be hearing the truth  
If you listen to your heart  
Everyone:  
You got to listen, listen to your heart

(song ends)

Buttons: All right. You're in, Tweeg.

Teddy: But you must promise to behave.

Tweeg: You have my word.

_So, with Tweeg joining, everyone heads for Mt. Chaos._

To Be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The final part. References include "Lord of the Rings: Return of the King" and MLP the Movie. The Winged Unicorns belong to me. Song featured is from "The Jungle Book" which belongs to Disney. Hope you all enjoy! Oh, little reminder, don't be shy to critique and if you wish to pester me about a stupid rule, please do so through PM or e-mail, not in the reviews. But enough of this crap, on with the show!

The Solar Eclipse Monsters

Part 4

_Previously, Megan, Teddy, Grubby, Spike and the Ponies have made it past Piranha Falls and Hick Woods with some unexpected and surprising help from Tweeg, now they're walking up a path over Mt. Chaos. But they're being… watched by M.A.V.O._

Eleanor: (Looking through binoculars, sees good guys) Well, so my worthless son has joined those goody-goodies. It figures.

Mrs. Maggotheart: Not to worry, the giant spider will make sure they don't make it through Arachnid Pass. In the meantime, let's pay their friends a little visit.

_Back in Dream Valley, the Ponies are helping Gimmick repair the airship. As Wind Whistler hammers another board on, they see the MAVO airship coming!_

Lofty: Uh-oh! I see an unfriendly airship coming this way!

Gimmick: (Looks up) That's the MAVO airship! Look out, er-uh, everyone!

_The M.A.V.O. airship starts firing cannonballs at the Ponies as they dodge and take cover in either Gimmick's airship or Paradise Estate._

Everyone: (Screaming)

Whizzer: No one tries to hurt my friends and gets away with it!

_As some of the Pegasi (including Whizzer) and Flutter Ponies try to hold them off._

Molly: Where could the others be?

Gimmick: I don't know, Molly. But our uh-uh-uh friends won't be able to hold the bad guys off for much longer.

Gusty: You're right, we need the Alicorns.

_Meanwhile, the heroes have made it over Mt. Chaos and come to the entrance of Arachnid Pass._

Megan: Well, just through here and we'll be in Emerald Gardens.

Grubby: The name "arachnid" sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

Galaxy: I sense there's something not right about this.

Sundance: But if we're to find the Winged Unicorns, this'll take us to 'em.

_They head through the narrow, rocky canyon, which is drenched with cobwebs._

Grubby: Now I remember, "Arachnid" is another term for spider.

Shady: Eww! I hate spiders.

Megan: Don't worry; these are all cobwebs which no longer have spiders.

Galaxy: Well, I still feel we're not alone.

_Shady gets stuck in some fresher web._

Shady: Aah! Eww! Gross! Gross!

_Tweeg untangles her with Galaxy's help using her horn._

Shady: Thanks.

Tweeg: Don't mention it.

Galaxy: That's odd. Cobwebs are usually deserted by spiders, but this seems very fresh.

Tweeg: Well, I'm not waiting around for whatever made it to return.

_They continue on to catch up with the others, but once they get to an area free of cobwebs, the giant spider looms over them. Tweeg gets ahead of Shady and Galaxy by a couple feet and sees the others several feet away. But the two ponies see the spider coming at Tweeg!_

Shady terrified tone: Tweeg! Look out behind you! Tweeg!

_But just when Tweeg turns around to face them, the spider bites him in the shoulder!_

Tweeg: (Screams)

_The others rush to him right when she picks him up but before she can wrap him in webbing._

Hippity Hop: Get your slimy spinnerets off him, you eight-legged freak!

Spider: (Hisses)

_She releases Tweeg and faces the Ponies._

Buttons: Get Tweeg out of here, I'll handle this thing!

Teddy: Be careful, Buttons!

_Grubby hoists Tweeg on Surprise's back as the others rush off while Buttons holds off the spider. She winks in and out to different places to confuse her._

Buttons: Yoo-hoo! Over here!

Spider: (Growls)

_The spider tries chomping Buttons but she winks out giving the spider a mouthful of rocks. Buttons then uses her unicorn magic to move some rocks the spider just chomped, causing a rockslide and burying the spider._

Spider: (Squealing)

_The others make it out of the pass with Buttons galloping close behind._

Buttons: Hey everyone, miss me?

Shady: Buttons, you're all right!

Surprise: Wish I can say the same for Tweeg.

_Tweeg is incredibly sweaty; eyes squashed shut and clutching the wound on his shoulder._

Teddy: Tweeg, are you O.K.?

Tweeg: (Breathing heavily)

Shady: Oh Tweeg, I'm so sorry you got hurt.

Teddy: Don't blame yourself, Shady, look!

_They see just up ahead what appears to be Emerald Gardens. They walk into the place and see many Winged Unicorns flying around._

Megan: Hello, Winged Unicorns! We're not here to hurt you. We need your help.

Teddy: Yes, our friend is hurt badly.

_A handful of Winged Unicorns' come to them, including their leader whom is lilac with blue/purple/green/teal hair, pink eyes and silver bow, her symbol is a black & white wand shooting pink & blue sparkles. Around her neck is a round rainbow-colored jewel with a green & blue chain._

Leader: I am Mystic Light, leader of the Winged Unicorns.

Megan: Hello, Mystic Light. I'm Megan, and these are my friends the Little Ponies, Spike a dragon, Teddy Ruxpin an Illiop, Grubby an Octopede and Tweeg.

Teddy: He's a Grunge/Troll hybrid who's been bitten by a giant spider.

_One Winged Unicorn named Joy whom is white with blue hair w/pink streak, purple eyes, yellow bow and a red cross as her symbol comes to Tweeg. She points her horn at his wound, her horn twinkles and the wound his covered in a blue light. In a few seconds, it heals completely._

Tweeg: (Sighs)

Surprise: Tweeg, you're all right!

Tweeg: (Gets off of Surprise) Whew! Sure am, thanks to all of you.

Megan: We need your help furthermore; an evil group of villains have made the solar eclipse appear and brought 3 giant monsters.

Teddy: And we've heard you're the only ones who can stop it.

Mystic Light: That is true, we have that power.

Grubby: Then you'll help us?

Mystic Light: Of course. To Dream Valley!

_Meanwhile, MAVO is still rampaging Dream Valley and all in it. The Pegasi and Flutter Ponies are getting beat as well._

Rosedust: It's no use; our utter flutter is no longer working against them.

North Star: And here come the Monsters with Quellor!

Gimmick: How close uh-uh are they, North Star?

North Star: Too close!

Quellor: (Laughing evilly)

_As Quellor rides on the Manticore's head, the Supreme Oppressor, manticore, the hydra and the giant spider (who got out from under the rockslide) head for Paradise Estate. But just then…_

Bouncy: Everyone, look!

_That's when the Winged Unicorns fly in, first dropping the heroes off at Paradise Estate then fly to the Monsters and M.A.V.O._

Mystic Light: You lot take care of the eclipse, the rest of us will handle M.A.V.O. and the monsters!

_Half of the Alicorns go to the eclipse as the others come to M.A.V.O. The jewel around Mystic Light's neck glows brightly and rainbows shoot out of all of their horns. They overwhelm the crew aboard._

Mrs. Maggotheart: Retreat back to headquarters!

_The airship turns in the opposite direction. Quellor sees it leaving._

Quellor: Hey! Where do you think you all are going? Get back and fight!

_The other Alicorns shoot rainbows from their horns and break the eclipse spell, freeing the sun, which the monsters can't stand._

Monsters: (Roaring and shrieking)

_The manticore rears, Quellor falls off then turns in the direction the MAVO airship went._

Quellor: Hey! Wait for me! Don't forget the Supreme Oppressor!

_He runs after the airship as all the Alicorns drive the monsters back into their cave as it seals shut._

Everyone: (Cheering)

_The Alicorns return to Paradise Estate, also repair all the damage caused by M.A.V.O. and the monsters. Including Gimmick's airship._

Gimmick: Thank you, Alicorns!

Mystic Light: Our pleasure. Good bye, everyone!

Joy: Good-bye!

Everyone: (Shouting good-byes)

_The Alicorns fly back to Emerald Gardens._

Teddy: That reminds me, we'd better get going back to the Hard to Find City.

Grubby: He's right.

Teddy: We'll never forget any of you.

Tweeg: Oh! Teddy, I almost forgot.

_He takes out of his robe the bag he received from the cloaked figure at M.A.V.O. H.Q. and hands it to Teddy._

Teddy: Thanks Tweeg. What's in it?

Tweeg: I haven't looked. But I promised someone I'd give it to you.

Grubby: Does this mean we're all friends now?

Tweeg: Well… I guess it does. (lightly smiles)

_He and Teddy shake hands._

Tweeg: I guess I never really realized how wonderful friendship is.

Megan: It's all right, Tweeg. Everyone deserves friends. Hey everyone, are we his friends?

_Everyone bursts into song._

Teddy/Grubby/Gimmick:  
We're your friends  
We're your friends  
We're your friends to the bitter end  
Spike:  
The bitter end

_Masquerade, North Star and Whizzer come to Tweeg._

Whizzer:  
When you're alone  
Masquerade/North Star:  
When you're alone  
Masquerade:  
Who comes around  
Whizzer/North Star:  
Who comes around  
North Star:  
To pluck you up

_Masquerade and Whizzer get under Tweeg's arms and lift him up a few feet._

Masquerade/Whizzer:  
To pluck you up  
Whizzer:  
When you are down  
Masquerade/North Star:  
When you are down

_They float back onto the ground._

Spike/Teddy/Grubby:  
And when you're outside, looking in  
Who's there to open the door?  
That's what friends are for  
Gingerbread/Posey:  
Who's always eager to extend  
A friendly hoof?  
That's what friends are for!

_They extend their hooves to Tweeg who shakes with Posey on the left and Gingerbread on the right. Galaxy, Buttons, Fizzy and Grubby walk around him._

Buttons/Galaxy/Fizzy:  
And when you're lost  
In dire need, who's at your side  
At lightning speed?  
Grubby/Fizzy:  
We're friends with every creature  
Comin' down the pike  
In fact we've never met a creature that we didn't like  
Molly:  
Didn't like  
Megan:  
So you can see  
We're friends  
Spike:  
We're friends in need  
And friends in need  
Paradise:  
Are friends indeed  
Everyone:  
We'll keep you safe  
From all harm forevermore  
Tweeg:  
That's what friends are for

_(Song Ends)_

_Teddy, Grubby and Gimmick board the airship and sail off towards the Hard to Find City as Tweeg, the Ponies and their friends wave good-bye to them._

The End.


End file.
